


After the Fall

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sebastian Moran waits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

It was so very cold, the colonel had been standing around so long that frost had started to form on his moustache plus he could barely feel his toes as for his fingers he was currently blowing on them in a vain effort to keep frostbite at bay.  
  
 _“Bloody hell”_ he thought to himself _“Moriarty better get a move on or I’ll be the one that’s dead not him”_  
  
He stomped his feet a few times before retreating slightly into the mouth of the cave that was partly behind him.  
  
The world was so still and silent, despite the search parties clambering over the mountain side, all looking in vain for Sherlock Holmes.   
  
He snarled at the thought that no one would be searching for his professor, a lump formed in his throat and he started to feel dizzy at the very idea that something may have gone horribly wrong.   
  
What if that damned fool Moriarty had decided that he should face Holmes alone, that pride and over confidence had forced Professor Moriarty into making a fatal mistake.  
  
Moran strode to the edge of the secluded bluff and looked first over to the raging waters that was the Reichenbach Falls and then to the vast body of water below.  
  
“He’s got to have gone along with the plan, he doesn’t care for improvisation” he half muttered to himself.  
  
Drawing his coat around himself more Sebastian Moran took a long lingering look up at the sky as snow started to fall. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of that foolish Doctor Watson, scrambling about the rocks looking for Sherlock Holmes.  
  
As if any man could survive a fall like that.  
  
He looked down and noticed that he was shaking, drops of water appeared in the fresh snow near his feet and Moran blinked then put a hand to his face.  
  
“Damn him” he said to himself as he wiped away the tears that were freely falling “I don’t need no-one”  
  
Turning on his heels he headed back to the entrance to the cave and leant against the rock, banging his head against it rhythmically  as he continued to wait as per his instructions.  
  
“I do wish you would cease in that futile exercise Moran” came the all too familiar voice from within the cave.  
  
“I stopped long ago from trying to knock any sense into you” the voice grew louder and the colonel stood frozen in place, too afraid to turn around in case it was but a dream.  
  
“How do I know you are real?” Moran asked.  
  
The footfalls grew closer then ceased as two arms wrapped themselves around Moran’s waist and a head rested gently against his shoulder.  
  
“We did it Sebastian, we are finally free of everything”  
  
Moran tried to turn but the grip on him was too tight and he remained firmly in place.  
  
“My name is James Moriarty and you are my lover Sebastian Moran…you used to be a Colonel in the Army then you became my right hand man and main most trusted assassin while I was a mathematical genius and commonly known as the Napoleon of Crime”  
  
Colonel Moran took in a deep breath, it had to be him no one else would speak like that, not even the decoy who had been paid handsomely to take a fall.  
  
“We agreed that should I survive this day, we would turn our backs on everything and move far away to start a life afresh…together”  
  
As those words hung in the air, a tender kiss was placed upon the neck of Moran before two strong arms moved him so he was facing the man who had spoken.  
  
There before him was Professor James Moriarty, a slight cut on his forehead and a bruised cheekbone but nothing more serious appeared to be wrong for a man that was apparently dead.  
  
“Professor?” was all Moran could bring himself to say as he reached out a shaking hand and stroked his employer and lovers face.  
  
“Call me James please, not professor..not anymore”  
  
“But you are my boss, Moriarty”  
  
“No Sebastian, not employer.  I’m your friend and lover” suddenly Moriarty looked concerned as if he suddenly realised something.  
  
“You do still want to be with me” he paused and bit his lip before adding “don’t you?”   
  
His arms dropped to his side and tears welled up in his eyes  
  
Moran answered the only way he knew how by kissing the man previously known as Professor Moriarty full on the lips, he groaned with happiness as the taste he knew so well mingled with his own.  
  
“You will always be my professor” Moran cooed  
  
Moriarty chuckled and once again wrapped his arms around Moran pulling the other close.  
  
“Thank you for waiting for me Sebastian, you could have just walked away”  
  
For a while they just stood there holding each other, grateful for the warmth, the closeness and the stillness.  
  
“I give it six months to a year” Moran finally whispered breaking the silence.  
  
“Give what?” Moriarty asked, again looking worried.  
  
“Before you decide that the world needs a criminal mastermind”  
  
“Ah” Moriarty laughed and Moran joined him, for it felt good standing there holding each other not worried about what the world would think. It felt even better knowing that they didn’t have Sherlock Holmes on their backs.  
  
“And his right hand man” Moriarty added.  
  
“Too damn right”


End file.
